More Diaries
by Mahime6891
Summary: This is a sequel to my other fanfiction story: "Ao's Diary". It's a collection of diaries which are written by the characters of "Akatsuki no Yona". There is also a lot of "Moon" in this story (since the other one had a lot of "Sun")!
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This is a sequel to my other fanfiction story: "Ao's Diary". It's a collection of diaries which are written by the characters of "Akatsuki no Yona". There is also a lot of "Moon" in this story (since the other one had a lot of "Sun")!**

 **More Diaries**

 **Jaeha's Diary**

Hi! My name is Jaeha. I'm the Good-looking Erhu player green dragon, & this is my diary!

Since everyone had been writing diaries around here lately, I thought maybe I can also make my very own one. So here it is: "Jaeha's Diary"!

Now, I guess I have to start by writing about the happenings… Lately the atmosphere has been so "Lovey Dovey"! It's not only Princess Yona & Hak, who seem to be the only ones unaware of their own love story! But also I have noticed some new things about Yun.

First of all, that little squirrel "Ao" is now an unpartable part of Yun all the time. The other day when I thought that Yun's hair has grown too much around his head, it was actually Ao hiding in there! And also I have noticed other weird things in his hair too. The feathers were… Ok, but then it became flowers, & now it's nuts, like chestnuts!

It's not your everyday kind of "Lovey Dovey" I have to admit. But it's very unique in its own kind. Makes me wonder: when will it be my turn?!

.

 **Anonymous Diary**

There he is, again. The great handsome Green Dragon! After his night shower, he went straight to his notebook & wrote a few lines in it (which I'm dying to know what they are about!). Then he closed the notebook, & drowned into thoughts for a moment. After that he took his erhu & played the magical melodies, while his still wet long hair were shining under the moonlight!

Just thinking about this image, can make me crazy!

.

 **Yun's Diary**

Lately I don't get the time to actually write my diary, so I only think it in my mind while I'm working! Right now, I'm trying to cut the vegetables for our dinner, which is veeeery hard since Ao is moving restlessly inside the vegetables between my hands! Knowing Ao, I understand that it's probably only trying to help me. But just makes it harder for me because I'm afraid I am going to cut Ao's tail or feet instead. And I become more nervous when I notice that Jaeha is watching us. At last I lose control & yell: -"Ao!"

Ao stops & stands for a sec, looks around, & then starts moving again. Jaeha comes near, & begins a conversation:

-"Can I ask you a question?" he says.

-"Of course. I don't promise to answer though."

Now he has one hand on his waist & the other one under his chin.

-"How exactly are you & Ao related to each other?!" he asks unexpectedly. I startle,

-"What? What do you mean? We are… we are friends of course..." I watch Ao stealthily in the corner of my eyes. Ao has stoped moving again, & is listening carefully. It's almost like saying: "Are you friend-zoning me?!"

-"…kind of!... I mean… very special kind of… friends!" I continue.

-"Hmmm, special kind! I see!" says Jaeha massaging his chin. Then suddenly Ao runs & disappears into the woods. Oh no, this is bad! This is very bad! I have to go find & talk to Ao. I rush to go after Ao, hearing Jaeha's words calling from behind,

-"Sorry! I didn't mean to make that happen!"

.

 **Hak's Diary**

Princess… Princess…

Ok, this is ridiculous! All my mind is Princess, & yet I can't write even one word about her?!

Oh Princess… you're here!...

[A little later]

Wow, that was close! I had to sit on my diary, so princess wouldn't see that I'm doing such unmanly thing as writing a diary!

Do you believe this? Princess actually wanted to talk to me about "Droopy Eyes" because she was worried about him. She told me:

-"Hak, Jaeha seems a little down. It seems like he has started to write a diary, & he likes to spend more time alone playing his erhu & thinking. Do you think he is OK?"

-"What? Droopy Eyes, writing a diary? There is no way he is doing such unmanly thing! You may have been seeing things Princess! Don't worry, he's just his usual weird self!"

-"Hak I'm serious!" Princess told this & went away angrily! I did it again. I just broke Princess's kind heart. I'm such a silly person…

.

 **Kija's Diary**

This is so unfair. I thought I was the only one who came up with the fantastic idea of writing a diary. Now that I see the "Thunder Beast" & the "Green Dragon" arguing, each one trying to reveal the other one's diary. Really boring!

Only Princess is shining, like always! Oh, how can I protect this star of mine!~

.

.

 **Shinah's Diary**

…Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!

.

.

 **Ao's Diary**

 **Another New Day!**

Writing diaries has become very popular around here, and nobody actually even knows that I was the one who started it in the first place! Even my old buddy "Shinah" has a diary now. Still, all he does is taking naps above it! How cute!

I wasen't talking to Yun for a few days, since after all we've been through together, he had friend-zoned me in front of that "Jaeha"! He had tried to explain for me a few times, but I never listened. Then yesterday, I noticed that he is really sad and regretful. He said that he was sorry, and what he meant by "Special Friend" was actually "The One Important Being"! And mentioned that he wants to hold me the nearest to him always, and that Protecting "Hime" is the common goal for both of us!

Well, I guess I shouldn't be that hard on the love of my life! I decided to forgive him! We're friends again … I mean special kind of!

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

 **Jaeha's Diary**

I knew it! Yun and the "Ao" squirrel are in a weird relationship after all! I mean Yun was not an ordinary person since the very beginning (though I still respect him), and "Ao" is a very cute being! But a human and an animal… in love? That's so… unhealthy! I know it's not right to judge people, everyone have their own circumstances….

Maybe I'm just being jealous? … No no no no no no no! That's not like me!

I think I have to look at it with "Artistic" point of view, so everything will become possible! Yeap, the art of Love which doesn't know age or specie! Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigh….~!

.

 **Zeno's Diary**

Everyday becomes more fun than the day before! I love fighting & eating & spending time together with these people! They are so fun!

"Miss" is the sweetest of all as usual! "Hak" seems a little over-protecting her. But then again who is NOT that way in our group?! The "Pretty Boy" & the squirrel also make delicious food for us as usuall! I'm also very happy with my "Dragon Brothers"! It's great that all of us found each other again. The Green one seems a little strange lately. I think he is in love! But it's not with "Miss". I think he is in love with the Moon! Because every night he plays his musical instrument for the moon! He thinks nobody notices, but I'm actually awake. I hope he will reach to his Moon, Soon!

.

 **Yona's Diary**

Yun is working on a new project! He is making a weird box, that he calls "Dimension Machine"! When I asked him what it is & what it does? The answer was:

-"It's the same as a "Time Machine", only for "Dimensions" instead of "Time"! Meaning that if it really works, it can take us to another Dimension." Which is apparently not only another time & place, but another world!

Hak says that such thing only exists in fairytales. But Jaeha is very excited about it! Zeno says that it's because he is finally going to find his Moon! Kija says that he has seen Jaeha sending a "Message in a Bottle" into the sea! Shinah, is not talking much. But he likes to sit with Ao and watch Yun working on his project.

Oh Dear! I don't know! I didn't expect this "Plot Twist"!

.

 **Hak's Diary**

Just imagine a box in the middle of the woods, with a little hole in it with a pair of legs (Yun's legs) stuck in it! He has been like this for a few days now. Actually, one time it exploded, & Yun came out of it with black face! I hope he is not going to make us all ride in it for a test dimension travel! Because it's totally not secure … for Princess!

.

 **Anonymous Diary**

I found a "Message in a Bottle"! It is saying:

"My Dear Beloved Angel (!)

Wherever you are, I will come and find you! So don't be sad, just wait a little more. I'm sure, even if you are in another shore or dimension, I will fly to you soon! (Just be sure to keep this message!)

With love from my heart,

Anonymous!"

I don't know. It looks very romantic. He is going to travel to another dimension just for me? But I already have a Green Dragon I'm in love with! Though I don't know how to get to him … but I'll find a way. Maybe I have to send a "Message in a Bottle" just like this lover guy?!

.

 **Yun's Diary**

I don't even remember where my diary is anymore! Oh well! If I can complete this "Dimension Machine", a whole new world of possibilities will be born! I mean can you imagine a world where people use Machine for transportation, & there are Robots & computers, & people can fly in the sky & travel to the moon and… oh God, what am I talking about?! Maybe I should get some rest? Ao where are you?! Alright I'll put this part in here … and then …

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM!

.

 **Ao's Diary**

Oh dear! Yun exploded! Again!

Yun are you OK?

Shinah & I ran to help him. Shinah got Yun's legs & pulled him out of the hole. He sat on the rock & we sat beside him. Thank goodness he's alive! But he's so depressed. He sat there with a black burned face and a sad look.

It will be OK Yun. Don't worry. Please drink some tea that Shinah made for you himself!

We sat there for a while. And then Yun stood up, we stood up too, and he went into that hole one more time! Yep! That's Yun!

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

.

 **Kija's Diary**

I'm officially assigned with the task of live reporting this special day's minutes.

It's the opening ceremony of the "Dimension Machine", which is now completed as a round-cube vehicle with seats for seven people, colored in pink, and tied up in a red ribbon. Yun-kun stands in front of it and starts a speech:

-"We are all gathered here today, to celebrate the completion of our dimension machine the "A.O. 277"! This is our gift to our precious "Yona" hime, hoping that will open the doors of new opportunities for all of us to discover new things & meet new people in order to lead brighter lives. Shall we, princess Yona?"

Accompanied by everyone's applauses, Yona hime goes to the center, gets the scissors from Ao, & cuts the ribbon.

"Thank you everyone! Thank you Yun, for your restless efforts, & everyone for your encouragements. Thanks for being with me! I will try my best to be a good being for all of you!"

Well, her cute little speech makes everyone shed tears. And then, suddenly the green dragon shouts:

"OK! Who is ready to test this machine? A. O … ?"

"277!" says Yun. And then it's silence!

.

 **Hak's Diary**

-"Why do you call it 277? Does it mean that it failed & exploded 276 times, the only time that it didn't explode, we are going to test it?!"

Yun frowns: -"No, it means that I tried to make this one explode for 277 times, & it didn't. So it's 277 percent safe!"

"I see!" I go near it & watch it carefully. Then just to be sure, I ask Shinah:

-"Look deep inside. What do you see?"

He concentrates for a few seconds, and answers: "I see… Aliens!"

I startle, -"Aliens?!"

White Snake jumps in: -"So what? If they are Aliens, we're Dragons! Aliens Vs Dragons! Must be fun, right?"

& Droopy Eyes: -"Hey Hak, you're not by any chance, scared! Are you?"

-"Who, me? No way! Let's test it already! Although I would be happier if princess waited here while we test it first, & come back to pick her up later."

-"What? You're being racist now! I want to be in the first ride. I'm going inside!" she walks to A.O.

-"OK then, we are all going together!"

-"Yahoo!" Zeno jumps up. And I suddenly notice that Droopy eyes is in his best most flashy clothes. It's almost like he's been getting ready especially for today to go to a wedding party!

We all go inside, & there really are seven seats there, with an extra mini seat for the Squirrel. But there's nothing much more. In fact it is much smaller than it seemed from outside. We all agree that princess has to sit in the center. Then as we sit around her, Yun stands at the front and announces,

-"Ladies & Gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelts, for your own safety!" & Ao next to him shows us "How" by an extra seatbelt. If this thing is safe, then why do we need seatbelts?

Then Yun continues, -"There is only one exit door!" & Ao gestures to the direction of where we came in. And Yun talks one last time: "We hope you enjoy your ride!" Ao bows, & finally they sit down too, & fasten their seatbelts! Suddenly it becomes so hot in here. I don't feel so well. Where was the exit door again?! Princess seems excited though. Let's Hope everything will be fine…

Yun calls, "Ready everyone?" And I think [Nooooooooooooo!], then he pushes the red button. I hear this loud sound, & we all start to shake. And here comes the white blinding Light! Goodness I'm seeing a flash back of my life in front of my eyes! I can't even move to rescue princess. Should I start screaming now?, -"Nooooooooooooooooooo!"

.

 **Jaeha's Diary**

Hak yells, "Noooooooooooo!" and we explode. This is fun! The next thing we know is that we awake peacefully in the other Shore, where apparently the same moonlight as ours is shining through our windows. It's dark here, but I can see Hak spread down in the center of A.O. 277. Did he forgot to fasten his seatbelt?!

I just hurry up unfasten mine, & jump to the door. Yun?

Yun watches still sleepy. He suddenly realizes & says, -"Is Everyone OK? I will now open the door. Where did we land? Please stay together everyone."

He's just like the teacher in a field trip! The door's open. I go first, to a place which reminds of an outdated abandoned train station. Nobody seems to be around, except… there is a light coming out of a Room a few steps away. Great! Let's go there! Yun kuuuun!

I'm finally able to make everyone come out of the A.O machine. They are so tired & with aching bodies. I think I'm the only one OK here. Hak leaves the last. When we arrive closer, we can see other people too. They enter & exit the room. It looks like a … Market?

-"Excuse me!" Says Yun to an old lady coming out of that place. –"Would you please tell us where are we?" The lady watches for a second, and replies:

-"Haven't you ever been into a convenience store? It's in the south of Osaka, in Japan, year 2016!"

-"Uh, Thanks!"

-"No problem! Young cosplayers!" She smiles and goes away. What's a cosplayer?

-"I bet they sell food here!" says Zeno and goes to the door… which opens by itself & another lady calls, -"Irasshaimase, welcome!"

There are shelves of everything here. Things I know & things I have never seen in my life. Yun picks up a random book & takes a looks inside. Then he turns into apple red, closes the book & returns it to the shelf! Ao is in Yona hime's bag, to be on the safe side.

Shinah is copying other people. He has a basket in his hand and is already putting everything that he finds interesting in it! What he doesn't know is we don't have the money they use here! Kija is watching the sandwiches & probably wondering if there are any bugs in them. Where is Zeno though?

What would I buy if I had money? I look in front of me. It says "Matcha Candy"? And it's "Sweet". Hmm … dear goodness I'm being watched by a very cute young lady! Who is wearing a very short skirt! Should I say something? Oh, she's coming my way!

"Excuse me. Are you people looking for a place to stay at night? Cause I totally have one! My name is Anny. I'm an Otaku!"

Before I can answer, there's a loud "Boom!" and the sound of pouring water. Then we see a stream of water running from the corner, bringing a happy Zeno in it! He shouts "There was a Toilet here!". The woman in charge & Yun fly to the Toilet, and both start apologizing!

"… I guess a place to spend the night, would be perfect!"

….

 **So how was it? Love it? Hate it? Please don't forget to Review! Opinions from your dimension can affect the story in many ways! ;)**


End file.
